Sensei, I love you
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Mikan Sakura is in love with her sensei? how will she confess? she got pregnant? WHAT! Read and find out! NXM
1. Chapter 1

me: hello minna-san! This is my third fic! Hope you like it!

Natsume: pls. Don't read and enjoy this story

me: NATSUMEEEEEE!

Natsume: whatever... I'm outta here.....-goes to north pole-

me: matte! Oi where are you going!

RING! RING!

me: -answers my phone- moshi moshi?

Natsume: I'm here in North Pole for a vacation so I can't hear your stupid and annoying voice

me: -grins secretly- Natsume! Mikan is in trouble! He is being stalked by 2 guys!

Natsume: shit! I'm going back!

Me: muhahahahhahaha! –laughs evilly-

Natsume: I'm here! Where's polka!

Me: OMG!!!!!!! You fell for it!!!!!!! =)) LOL! –runs-

Natsume: you !!!! you'll pay!! –runs after me-

*Sensei, I love you!*

**Mikan's POV**

Ohayo! Sakura Mikan des! You know, I love my teacher demo I don't think he loves me back...maybe someday I'll have the courage to say it

**End of POV**

Mikan was running towards her classroom

Mikan: I'm late!

**BUMP!**

?: Ms. Sakura, aren't you too old to wear such childish underwear?

Mikan: You bastard!!!!!!!! Hentai!!!!! Who do you think you are? –looks up – S-sensei! –stands up- um...eto....gomen

Natsume: hn. Your late already

Mikan: hai! Ja! –runs to classroom- '_I'm so happy'_

**Classroom**

Mikan: ohayo!

All: ohayo!

Mikan didn't hug Hotaru, everyone was surprised

Hotaru: baka, why are you so happy?

Mikan: That's a S-E-C-R-E-T! Hehe

Natsume entered the classroom

All: ohayo!

Natsume: sit down

Everyone sat down

Natsume: we all know that tomorrow will be the dance festival, do you already have your partners?

All: hai!

Mikan: no –she whispered-

Natsume: Let's start the lesson...

BLAH BLAH BLAH

*Sensei, I love you*

Me: whew! That was tiring did you like it? Pls. Review while Natsume isn't here yet! Here's a hint of next chapter:

_He pinned her down the bed_

_Natsume: where do you think you're going?_

_Mikan: sensei? –blush-_

Me: whoo! I'm excited to write the next chappie!

Natsume: there you are!

Me: ah! –runs-

Natsume: come back here you!


	2. The big mistake

Me: Hi again minna-san! This is the 2nd chapter! Whoooo!

Natsume: shut up

Me: Natsume, you're gonna get in trouble in this chapter! Muhhahahahahahh!

Natsume: whatever

*Sensei, I love you*

**TODAY IS THE DANCE FESTIVAL!**

There are no classes so the students can prepare for the dance festival

**TIME SKIP! LOL**

**AT NIGHT**

Mikan was wearing a pink dress and cute designs **( LOL! I'm bad at describing clothes)** she looks stunning

She went to the place where the dance is held, she was looking for Hotaru but she couldn't find her, instead she found Natsume at the Sakura tree drinking beer. She ran towards Natsume

Mikan: Sensei!

Natsume: Ms. –hiccup- Sakura –hiccup- you look –hiccup- gorgeous –hiccup-

Mikan: -blush- ah.....Sensei are you drunk?

Natsume: No, -hiccup- I'm not..c'mon let's dance –dances weirdly-

Mikan: no, sensei you're drunk! Get back to your room now

Natsume: I already told you I'm-

Natsume fell in Mikan's arms

Mikan put her left arm around her neck and she took hold of his waist for support and led him to his room

**NATSUME'S ROOM**

Mikan laid him on the bed, when Mikan was about to go, he pinned her down the bed. He was now on top of Mikan

Natsume: where do you think you're going?

Mikan: S-sensei? –blush-

Natsume kissed her and starts kissing her down the neck, he took off her clothes and unclasped her bra

Mikan: sensei, what are you-

He began touching and kissing her everywhere

(**I'm not going to write what happened, I'm innocent! XD! )**

**NEXT MORNING**

Mikan woke up

Mikan: _'we, we did it?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –blush- no way!!!!!!!!!!'_

She looked at herself, she was completely naked

Mikan wore her clothes and went to her room

Mikan: _'what if I get pregnant? I'll be kicked out! What if sensei will not take responsibility for our baby? What if' –_she felt like vomiting-

Mikan went to the bathroom and vomits

She visited Subaru, Hotaru's brother, to have a check-up

**after a few minutes**

Subaru: Mikan, you're pregnant

Mikan: what! Am I going to be expelled?

Subaru: I guess, gomen. Who's the father?

Mikan: pls. Don't tell to anyone.....Natsume-sensei

Subaru: BASTARD! I'll talk to him!

Mikan: NO! Pls. Don't! I don't want him to know yet

Subaru: demo Mikan-chan...

Mikan: what am I going to do? If the principal finds out, they'll expel me

Subaru: maybe not, because it's Natsume's baby after all

Mikan: what about my studies?

Subaru: you can study for a while but if your womb grows bigger, don't come to school anymore, rumors will spread and it will be a big disaster

Mikan: hai. I don't want to ruin sense's reputation

Subaru: you're such a kind girl Mikan-chan....-smiles-

Mikan: ja!

*Sensei, I love you*

Me: tsk, tsk, tsk. Natsume! How could you do that to Mikan!

Natsume: I didn't even knew what I was doing! And you're the one who wrote it, stupid

Mikan: waaaaahhhhhhh! You're so mean you made me pregnant! ( referring to me )

Me: -sweatdrop- well, ja ne!


	3. Rumors

*****Sensei, I love you*

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

Mikan didn't greet anyone

Hotaru: idiot, what's wrong?-points baka gun at Mikan-

Mikan: Pls. Don't hit me Hotaru

Hotaru: I do not take orders

Mikan: -whispers- I'm pregnant

Hotaru: WTF!

Everybody looked at Hotaru

Hotaru: what are you looking at? Mind your papers! –turns to mikan and whispers- who's the father

Mikan: Hotaru, I'm trusting you so don't tell.....Natsume-sensei

Hotaru: you idiot

Natsume entered the classroom

Everybody greeted Natsume except for Hotaru and Mikan

They all sat down

Hotaru glared at Natsume

Natsume: do you have any problems ? and why are you glaring at me?

Hotaru: you have no idea MR. HYUUGA

Natsume: I don't like your way of speaking Ms. Imai. Show some respect

Hotaru: yeah, like I would. You don't even know how to respect

Mikan: Hotaru, hey, stop it – whispers-

Natsume: Imai, detention later

Hotaru: shut up. I'm outta here

Mikan: hotaru, yamete

Hotaru: shut up mikan

Natsume: get out if you like. I don't care

Mikan had enough

Mikan: **STOP IT YOU TWO!**

Everybody stared at her

Mikan felt dizzy, she collapsed

Natsume: -runs to Mikan- Ms. Sakura? Hey! –carries her bridal style-

He carried her to the clinic

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

Mikan woke up

Mikan: huh? What happened?

Natsume: Ms. Sakura

Mikan: s-sensei? What are you doing here

Mikan felt awkward because of what happened to them last night

Natsume: you suddenly collapsed

Mikan: um...I'm going

Mikan ran before Natsume can say anything

After that Mikan started to ignore Natsume for 1 whole month

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

Girl # 1 : Mikan-chan, you became a little fat

Mikan: -nods- I eat a lot. He he

Girl#2: hey, did you know? Mikan Sakura is pregnant?

G#3: I heard the father is one of the teachers

B#1: she looks serious

B#2: dude, it's always the serious ones who puts out

Natsume entered the classroom and heard

G#4: Doing it w/ a teacher, I'm disgusted with that Sakura Mikan. Tch

Mikan cried

Natsume: is that true Ms. Sakura?

Mikan ran out of the classroom

*Sensei, I love you*

**Cliffie!**

**Muhahhahah!**

**And for all who doesn't know**

**Natsume didn't remember anything that happened between him & Mikan**

**Bye!**


	4. truth and confessions

*Sensei, I love you*

Mikan continued running until she reached the Sakura tree

N**atsume's side**

Natsume: It's free period! –runs out of the classroom-

**Sakura tree**

Mikan was crying when somebody spoke

Natsume: Ms. Sakura?

Mikan: s-sensei.......-sob-

Natsume: Is that true?

Mikan: h-hai

Natsume: .......

Mikan: sensei...I guess this is the right time for you to know

Natsume: huh?

Mikan: I-I'm pregnant with your baby!

Natsume: w-what are you talking about Ms. Sakura! Impossible!

Mikan: You didin't remember because you were drunk & when I carried you to your room, you suddenly pinned me down the bed and and kissed me & started to take off my clothes and.....-cries-

Natsume: -eyes widen- I'm sorry – hugs Mikan-

Mikan buried her face into his chest

Mikan: sensei, aishteru –she mumbled but Natsume didn't heard it-

Natsume: why didn't you tell me –breaks hug-

Mikan: sensei, it will ruin your reputation!

Natsume: you're such an idiot Ms. Sakura

Mikan: -smiles-

Natsume: I promise I'll take full responsibility

Mikan: s-sensei.....a-aishteru! –blush- It's ok even if you don't accept me just accept our baby...I don't want you to love me because of our baby, I know you just think of me is a student demo I really do love you!

Natsume: Ms. Sakura.....I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend

Mikan: -eyes widen-

She smiled at Natsume while crying

Mikan: It's ok, I understand

Natsume: -guilty-

Mikan: I hate these tears, they just keep on falling, gomen sensei, don't mind me...I must be crazy...smiling while crying...hehe

Natsume: look, I'm really sorry

Mikan: no, it's ok...really! I'm the one who must be sorry for hoping that you'll love me back even if I know you don't

Natsume: I'm sorry

*Sensei, I love you*

Me: TT ^ TT that was so sad! Natsume! You always makes Mikan-chan cry!

Natsume: what are you talking about! You're the one who is writing what happened, idiot

Me: -cries- I really felt what Mikan-chan felt ...anyways, pls. Review!


	5. normal day or not?

Next day

Natsume entered the classroom

All: ohayo!

And they started with their lessons blah blah blah

**TIME SKIP! XD!**

Mikan was silent the whole lesson

Natsume gave many homeworks

Mikan carried her books and went to the Sakura tree then she saw the thing she **DOESN'T** want to see **EVER** in her life

Natsume was making out with his gf, **LUNA!**

Mikan's books fell down and it all scattered on the floor

The two looked at her

Natsume: Ms. Sakura....

Mikan: um... I'm sorry for disturbing...I- bye!

She ran while crying

Natsume: Ms. Sakura! Wait!

He picked up her books and chased her

Natsume: _argh! What's wrong with me! She just confessed to me yesterday and now I'm making out with my gf! I hurt her again!_

**IN MIKAN'S ROOM**

Mikan was crying

Mikan: _why? I already gave up on him but why does it hurt? I don't want to suffer....but I can't stop loving him! Why does it have to be him!-sob-_

Natsume was outside Mikan's room and heard her crying

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Mikan: who's -sob- there?

Natsume: Ms. Sakura...It's me Natsume

Mikan: chotto matte

She washed her face and it's obvious that she cried, her eyes are swollen

She opened the door

Mikan: -smiles- what brings you here, sensei? –acts like nothing happened-

Natsume: ah...you left these books

Mikan: aheheheh....how stupid of me to forget –scratches the back of her head-

Natsume: about what happened a while ago....I'm-

Mikan: hahahahah! I'm over with you so it's ok...-tries to hold back her tears- you know, you don't have to apologize because I'm not your gf or anything, you can do what you want..it doesn't bother me at all!

Natsume: I'm really sorry...

Mikan: hey cut it out! I already told you you can do whatever you want

They son't know that Luna was watching them, eavesdropping

Luna: you'll pay Sakura, don't even think you can steal Natsume from me

*Sensei, I love you*


	6. Is he protecting our baby or me?

*Sensei, I love you*

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mikan was walking to her classroom whispers spread the air

?: hey, isn't that the girl who got pregnant?

?: yeah, I heard her name is Mikan Sakura

?: really? Man, doing it with a teacher

?: I wonder if she'll do 'it' with me

Mikan was silent

Natsume heard it all and came to the people who was talking

Natsume: BASTARDS! Leave her alone! Or do you want to be in detention later

They ran as fast as they can

Mikan: s-sensei!

Natsume: those bastards, they all have nothing to do, always gossiping

Mikan felt safe, and she was happy that her sensei is protecting her but....

Mikan: _is he protecting our baby or me? _–bangs covering eyes-

The truth hurts

Natsume: Ms. Sakura? –waves hand in front of her face-

Mikan: hmm?

Natsume: you're spacing out....

Mikan: gomen

Natsume: c'mon let's go

They walked to the classroom, while they were walking

Mikan: _I have to say something_... ummm... ne, how's your girlfriend? Are you two doing fine?

Natsume: _why is she asking me that? _Uh, yeah...

Mikan: glad to hear it

Even if deep down she isn't glad to hear it

Luna came running to Natsume

Luna: Nat-kun!

Natsume: huh? –turns around- Luna?

Mikan: ...........

Luna: can you meet me in front of your room later

Natsume: why in front of my room

Luna: that would be a surprise

Mikan: _disgusting, trying to seduce sensei...I'm outta here_

Mikan left but Natsume didn't notice

Natsume: ok what time?

Luna: maybe 8:00 pm?

Natsume: ok, bye

Luna walked away

Natsume: Ms. Sakura –turns around- where did she go to?

**CLASSROOM**

Natsume entered the classroom

And Mikan was there

They started the lessons blah, blah, blah

Around 7: 55 pm Mikan was walking through the corridors

Luna: hey

Mikan: konbanwa

Luna: don't try to be nice to me, remember that Natsume is only mine

Natsume was walking through the corridors and saw Mikan and Luna but decide to eavesdrop

Mikan: what are you talking about Koizumi-san?

Luna: don't play dumb with me, you're trying to seduce Natsume

Mikan: huh? I'm not seducing him!

Luna: don't come near to Natsume again, bitch!

Luna pushed Mikan hard and Mikan hit the wall

And fell to the ground

Mikan's legs was now full of blood

Natsume: Luna!

Luna: Nat-kun?

Natsume: don't act innocent, we're over –carries Mikan to the clinic-

**IN THE CLINIC**

Natsume: Subaru, how's Sakura and the baby?

Subaru: luckily, the baby was saved

Natsume was relieved

Subaru: but if this happens again, I'm afraid that the baby will.....die

Natsume: thank you

Mikan: hmm...-wakes up- what happened?

Natsume hugged Mikan

Mikan: s-sensei?

Natsume: I'm glad that you and our baby are fine

Mikan: _are you glad that I'm safe or the baby? _–breaks hug-

Natsume: you should stay away from Luna

Mikan: .......

Natsume: I broke up with her because of what happened

Mikan: w-what? Are you crazy sensei? Don't ruin your life just because of me...erm...I mean the baby

Natsume: I don't want a girlfriend who's obsessed and cruel

Mikan: but-

Natsume: It's alright, Sakura-san

Mikan: gomen if I'm being a burden to you

Natsume: what are you saying?

Mikan: I know that you only care for the baby not me..I'm sorry

Natsume: what-

Mikan: Pls. Don't make me think that you care for me even if you don't –bangs covering eyes-

Mikan ran to the Rooftop and watched the stars

A shooting star passed

Mikan: _I wish that Natsume-sensei would notice me, not as a student but like his girlfriend_

*****Sensei, I love you*

Me: whhoooo! This chapter is long! World record for me!!! BANZAI!BANZAI!


	7. I think I love you

Me: gomene for updating so late! Whoo! This is the 7th chapter! Ja!

*Sensei, I love you*

Mikan heard footsteps

Mikan: w-who is there?

Natsume: BOO!

Mikan: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume laughed

Mikan: s-sensei!!!! I almost got a heart attack! Hmph! –pouts cutely-

Mikan forgot what happened a while ago

Natsume: _cute_ –shakes head- _what am I thinking!_

Mikan: ne, sensei

Natsume: hm?

Mikan: you should smile often, you look more handsome –covers mouth- _w—what did I say!!!!!!_

Natsume blushed but hid it

Mikan: I-I mean um...

Mikan looked away

Natsume: please, stop loving me

Mikan: h-huh? S-sensei! What are you talking about! Ah...I said that I'm over w-with it!

Natsume: you're lying, I can see it

Mikan: I c-can't

Natsume: you know you will only be hurt in the end and I can't return the same feelings

Mikan: -smiles-

Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and put it on her left chest

Mikan: s-sensei, I can't stop it, my heart only beats for you. Can't you feel it? And even though you don't love me back, I still love you ....my love for you is priceless –smiles-

Natsume's heart starts beating fast

Natsume: _w-what! Damn I'm blushing..._

Mikan: you can close your eyes for the things you don't want to see but you cannot close your heart for the things you don't want to feel.....my mother always says that when she's alive –stands up- hehe, I'm going now! Ja!

Natsume: _I think I love you_

*Sensei, I love you*

Me: whaaaaa! What do you think?

Mikan: it's so romantic

Natsume: It's boring......

Me: well review!


	8. I don't care, as long as I'm with you

Me: minna-san! Thank you for all those who reviewed my story!

Natsume: -sigh- there she goes again talking nonsense

Me: hmph! You are just jealous because I talk more than you

Natsume: shut up

Me: see? All you can say is shut up, hn and whatever

Natsume: whatever

Me: see?

Natsume: hn

Me: -sweatdrop- um pls. Enjoy the story!

*Sensei, I love you*

Luna: _ha, don't think that I'm done w/ you yet Sakura just wait and see......_

While Mikan was walking

Luna: oi Sakura

Mikan: K-koizumi-san?

Luna: yeah, that's right and I want you –points at Mikan- to avoid and ignore Natsume

Mikan: why would I do that?

Luna: do it or else I'll reveal to the school that you and Natsume have a baby and you know what will happen don't you?

Mikan: please! DONT! I'll do anything just to save sensei's reputation! I-I'll avoid him! Just don't reveal it

Luna: pleasure having business with you Sakura and don't even tell this to anyone

Mikan: _sensei_

Luna left

**NEXT DAY**

**CLASSROOM**

Natsume entered the classroom

All: ohayo!

Everybody sat down

Natsume and Mikan's gaze locked but Mikan looked away

Natsume: _is she ignoring me because of what happened last night?_

Blah blah blah the lessons started

**AFTER CLASSES**

Mikan kept on ignoring Natsume all day

Natsume: Ms. Sakura?

Mikan kept on walking

Natsume: oi!

She kept on walking but stopped

Mikan: forget **EVERYTHING **about me

Natsume: what?

Mikan: forget that we met, forget what happened to us and forget that I love you...this is the last time that we will know each other, understand? So please excuse me

Natsume: you're not going anywhere

He pinned her on the wall

Mikan: h-hey! Let go

She was about to slap Natsume but Natsume caught her hand and said

Natsume: I love you

Mikan: e-eh? Don't joke s-sensei! I-it's not funny!

Natsume: do you think that I'm joking?

Mikan: I-

She was cut off when Natsume's lips landed on hers

She wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and Natsume's hands snaked around Mikan's waist

After 1 min. Of making out

They stopped for air

Mikan: -blushes madly- eto................

Natsume: what?

Mikan: what what?

Natsume: what what what? –confused-

Mikan: what what what what? –confused-

Natsume: what what what what what? –more confused-

Mikan: what what what what what what? – more confused-

Natsume: what what what what what what what?

Mikan: what what what what what what what what?

Natsume: what what what ( after 1hour) what?

Mikan fell asleep

Natsume: oi!

Mikan: hm?

Natsume what?

Mikan: what what?

Natsume: what what what? –confused-

Mikan: what what what what? –confused-

Natsume: what what what what what? –more confused-

Mikan: what what what what what what? – more confused-

Natsume: what what what what what what what?

Mikan: what what what what what what what what?

Natsume: what what what what what what what what?

Mikan: STOP!

Natsume and Mikan laughed

Mikan: I was really confused there

Natsume: -smiles-

Mikan: e-eh? Sensei you smiled!

Natsume whispered to Mikan

Natsume: this smile is only for **MY GIRL **and that's you

Mikan: -blushes- e-eh? I'm not even your-

Natsume: we love each other so what's the difference?

Mikan: I-I can't

Natsume: eh? Nande?

Mikan: it's just complicated...it'll ruin your reputation and when the school finds out you'll lose your job and I'll be kicked out....relationship between a teacher and a student is just too-

Natsume: you're such an idiot I don't care

Mikan: but-

Natsume: as long as I'm with you

Mikan: -blush-

Luna was watching them

Luna: _you! Ill have revenge tomorrow and next thing you'll know, Sakura, all of the academy's students will treat as you are never even born_

*Sensei, I love you*


	9. REVENGE

*Sensei, I love you*

**NEXT MORNING**

Mikan was walking in the hallways and suddenly heard whispers

"is that Mikan Sakura?"

"hai. She got pregnant"

"you mean she did 'it' already?"

"hai. And it's one of the teachers"

"I heard the father is Sir Natsume"

"h-hontou?"

" I heard she forced Sir Natsume to do 'it' with her"

"how disgusting"

"I even thought to be friends with her"

Mikan: _e-eh? How did-_

Luna: are you surprised Sakura-san?

Mikan: y-you did this?

Luna: -smirks- isn't it obvious?

Mikan: w-why?

Luna: hn. You blackmailed Natsume to be your boyfriend!

"w-what? Now they have a relationship?"

"and she blackmailed him too"

"what a slut"

Mikan: t-that's not true!

Luna: yeah, right..you **STOLE **him away from me

Mikan: e-eh?

Suddenly Natsume appeared

Natsume: what's all this about?

Luna: Nat-kun! Tell everybody that she blackmailed you right? To do 'it' with her and be her boyfriend?

Natsume: what are you talking about?

Luna: Sakura is the bad person here.....she stole my boyfriend –cries-

She was acting

"That Mikan, I want to kill her"

"she is a boyfriend stealer"

Natsume: I already told you that **WE ARE OVER **and you people! Go back to your damn classrooms now! I don't want to see any of your faces

They were quiet

Natsume: **I SAID GO!**

They ran as fast as they can to their classroom

Natsume: Ms. Sakura are you ok?

Mikan: h-hai *sob* I'm really sorry sensei

Natsume: what are you saying?

Mikan: I'm sorry....I was the one to blame if I haven't love you this wouldn't happen

Natsume: -hugs Mikan- don't blame yourself

Mikan: ...............sensei...........

*Sensei, I love you*


	10. I love you forever!

Me: hi minna-san! Umm.... if you are wondering why is Luna in the academy...you see, she is a teacher there too...gomen if I forgot to mention!

Natsume: who cares?

Me: **CAREBEARS!**

Natsume: corny.....

Me: shut up

Suddenly Mikan appeared rolling on the floor

Mikan: OMG! That was so funny! Hahhahahaha –laughs maniacally-

*Sensei, I love you*

After that day

**ATTENTION! SAKURA MIKAN AND HYUUGA NATSUME REPORT TO PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! I REPEAT... SAKURA MIKAN AND HYUUGA NATSUME REPORT TO PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!**

Mikan: what could they want?

**Principal's office**

Mikan entered the classroom and Natsume was there

Principal: Ms. Sakura, take a seat

Mikan: hai –sits down-

Principal: we all know that relationships between a student and a teacher is probihited that anyone who will violate will be kicked out or fired from her/his job

Mikan: -looks at her lap-

Principal: I'm sorry but you'll have to be expelled.....

Natsume: NO! Principal, Ms. Sakura didn't do anything! I am to blame! I was the one who asked her to be my girl! So please don't-

Principal: Natsume you're fired

Mikan: e-eh? Natsume-sensei didn't do anything I swear! Please don't fire him

?: yeah, it's not Natsume's fault

Principal: my princess! Where were you

Everyone's eyes widen

Mikan: k-koizumi-san?

Luna: surprised? I'm the only daughter of the principal –smirks- dad, please don't fire Natsume, it's Sakura's fault! She blackmailed Natsume so she can have him...she stole him away from me –cries-

Mikan: that's not true!

Principal: Ms. Sakura, your expelled and as for you Mr. Hyuuga, you are not fired..you're lucky my daughter is your ex. You will be leaving tomorrow Ms. Sakura at 7:00 am. Go now

They went out of the office and Natsume walked Mikan to her room

Natsume: Ms. Sa-

Mikan suddenly hugged Natsume and buried her face into his chest and cried

Mikan: s-sensei......what will I do now? I have no family left

Natsume hugged her back

Natsume: don't worry...I'm here

Mikan: but I'm leaving

Natsume: you idiot. Did you ever think I will let you go alone? I'm coming too

Mikan: but you're not yet fired

Natsume: I'll quit

Mikan nodded and went to her room

**NEXT MORNING**

When Natsume woke up at 6:30 he went to Mikan's room and knocked

Natsume: Ms. Sakura?

He was surprised when the door wasn't locked so he opened it

His eyes widen, her room was empty

But he found a letter on the top of her bed

He slowly opened it

_Dear sensei,_

_Ohayou! Did you slept tight? Hehe, while you are reading this, I'm probably in the train goin to my hometown...and don't you dare follow me...arigatou for loving me..I really enjoyed being with you...I really love you sensei....are you wondering why I left early? I requested the school to change the schedule of my leave .You can't ruin your life just because of me...maybe someday fate will bring us back together.... I love you........forever_

_Mikan_

Natsume crumpled the paper

Tears began to flow

It was his first time to cry

**AFTER 5 YEARS**

Natsume was walking outside his house and he quitted being a teacher

His thoughts were somewhere else and he bumped into someone

They fell on their butts

?: gomen mister

She lend a hand to Natsume

Natsume looked at the woman

His eyes widen

Natsume: M-Mikan?

Mikan: s-sensei?

They hugged each other

?: okaa-san, who's that guy?

Natsume's eyes widen, he broke the hug and looked at the child

Natsume: is he-

Mikan: our son

Natsume: hello, what's your name?

Mikan: Mitsume Sakura

Natsume: what a nice name –smiles-

Mikan: mi-kun, this is Natsume-sensei, your father

Mitsume: e-eh? H-hontou! Yatta!!!!!!!!!!!! –he hugged Natsume and broke it-

Natsume: up to now you're calling me sensei? –smirks- now you'll have to call me honey

Mikan: e-eh? S-sensei!

Natsume: because you are my wife now –he pointed to her left hand-

She saw a ring in her finger

Mikan: w-what? How did you do that?

Natsume: I have my sources

Mikan: hmph!

**after that...**

they got married and had a happy life

*Sensei, I love you*

Me: OMG!OMG! this is like the longest chapter I Typed! I'm glad I finshed!pls. give some reviews! ^___^


End file.
